microcountriesfandomcom-20200223-history
Microfederation of Pikaton
History The Microfederation of Pikaton was founded in Waco, Texas, USA, on February 13th, 2015 by Noobly Walker. Starting at an area of around 1 acre, it has since obtained 4 more from a neighbor. On September 14, 2015, Pikaton allied with Pikaton HD (now known as Langton), thus creating the Pika Alliance. A month or two afterwards, Oregonzonia joined the alliance, although no record on when this occurred exists. Oregonzonia has since disbanded. On April 18th, 2016, a third microcountry, The Digletton Empire, was founded in Bucharest, Romania, and immediately allied with Pikaton. On September 15th, 2016, Pikaton declared war on Asgardia. However, as Asgardia's population is now well over 500K, as well as the facts that they have no defined territory on Earth, are completely neutral, and could easily afford to fund an army that could flatten the entire PikaAlliance, the declaration was redacted. Laws Several laws have passed over Pikaton's history. 0001 Animal Protection This four-part law protects certain local species from extermination or deportation, according to a ranking system: Ranking 1 - Citizens are asked to refrain from damaging or poisoning communities of a specified animal, but are allowed to deport them. 2 - Citizens are asked to avoid attacking a specified animal unless they are already aggressive, deportation is allowed. 3 - Citizens are not allowed to attack a specified animal PERIOD, deportation is allowed. 4 - Citizens are not allowed to attack or threaten a specified animal, deportation is to be determined by government officials. 5 - Specified animal is not to be attacked or deported unless said animal is in need of medical help, or if said animal is a threat to citizens' health and safety. What species are protected Cats (5), Registered dogs (5), Frogs (1), Lizards (1), Praying Mantises (5) 0002 Time Zones With this law, 3 new time zones are created. All three are supposed to ignore Daylight Savings Time, but only one actually does. Time Zones Pikaton - Pikatonian Standard Time (PiST) GMT-5 (winter), GMT-6 (summer) Langton - Pika Eastern Time (PiET) PiST±0, Pika Eastern Daylight Time (PiEDT) PiCT+1 As of right now, Digletton uses the time zone Eastern European Time UTC+2 0003 Currency Args (from argentium, silver) are the base currency. They are printed in blue ink. The one arg note has Ariel Higgins on the front. (Temp-law) 0004 Pikatonian Language This law was signed as temp-law on September 14th, 2015. This law regards Pikaton's alphabet, and some phonetics. Alphabet I, U, and Y are replaced with their Cyrllic counterparts. "ch", "ts", and "sh" are replaced with their Cyrillic counterparts. "nya", "nj/ng", "th", "ch", and "ae" are replaced with their Latin counterparts. "qu" is written as "q" C is replaced with K (if C is hard) or S (if C is soft) Pronunciations/Translations "No" translates to "Na" (literally "negative answer") "Yes" translates to "Pa" (literally "positive answer") Here's a sentence translated from English to Pikatonian: English: The quick, brown fox jumps over the lazy, sleeping dog. Pиkatenиan: þe qиk, brown fox jymps over þe lazы, slëpиŋ dog.* 0005 Pika Alliance This document was signed by Noobly of Pikaton, Bomboy of Langton Empire, Bradley of Oregonzonia, and Ender of Digletton. As of some time in 2016, Oregonzonia was disbanded. If this page was formatted properly, the Pika Alliance flag will be shown here. 0006 National/Alliance Holidays* February 13th is Pikaton Day, as the Microfederation of Pikaton was founded on that day in 2015 April 18th is Digletton Day, as the Digletton Empire was founded on that day in 2016 July 11th is Langton Day as Langton was founded on that day in 2015 September 14th is Pikalliance (Pika Alliance) Day, as the Pika Alliance was founded on that day in 2015 Area The Microfederation of Pikaton has an estimated land area of 2,680 suqare yards (2,150 square meters) Population The population of the Microfederation of Pikaton is 2 humans.